A need exists for a system that can communicate with vessels through different telemetry methods and protocols, enabling communication to vessels from different countries and manufacturers that utilize different protocols.
A need exists to track and monitor individual containers on ships or other transport vessel to prevent terrorist pirates from sneaking onboard a vessel, adding a small container and blowing up the ship.
A need has existed for a real time monitoring system of a fleet of vessels, such as a platoon of soldiers, a group of tanks, a bunch of attorney briefcases. The vessels can be large or small.
A need has existed for a real time monitoring system using remote terminal units that are constant communication, and which have different protocols and telemetry while permitting on line reconfiguration of the remote terminal unit, or removal of one of several remote terminal units, or insertion into the system, seamlessly of additional remote terminal units.
A need exists for a system that enables communication with vessels that works faster than traditional host systems.
A need exists for a system that can remain in continuous, on-line operation while components are activated, deactivated, or repaired.
A need also exists for a system that can communicate with vessels using different telemetry methods and protocols while selectively encrypting, decrypting, and securely transmitting messages, commands, data, responses, and measured digital data between an enterprise server and one or more vessels and/or remote terminal units.
A further need exists for a system capable of detecting changes in oceanic conditions, including ocean bottom environments, world wide or in a selected location.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.